Some More OMB Awards
This was made to give a few more awards out for OMB. Closest Fight of Season 1 This award goes to Nick and Sonic's first fight. That fight was the hardest to call. Closest Fight of Season 2 This one goes to Nick and Ty. This was a very close battle. But fan-fic Ty was far beyond anything Nick could do at the time. (It would be interesting to see how Super 3 would stack up against Ty) Closest Fight of Season 3 This one goes to Ion and Dr Manhattan. These 2 were very close in almost every attribute. But it turned out that the Dr was just ahead of Ion at that point. (Although I think Ion may be stronger now) Closest Fight of Season 4 This season had 2 close fights that I can't pick one over the other in. Cydik and Gabranth 4 is one. The other is Link and Sora. These 2 fights were hard to pick the winner from. But at the end, Link overcame Sora and Gabranth finally stopped holding back on Cydik. Closest Fight of Season 5 This one was EASILY Vuxo and Axel's titanic battle that also take the record as the "Longest OMB of All time". They battled back and forth, exchanged physical and verbal blows, and it came down to the wire before we saw the streak prevail once again. I even said on the page on the reasoning section that it was the closest fight of any OMB. Fastest KO! This one goes to the Flash. He KO'd Quicksilver in roughly 0.4 milliseconds. (NOW THAT'S FAST!) Biggest HOLY SHIT! Moment Hmmm... this one is hard to pick from. I was tempted to say when Vuxo and Nick fused to fight Goman in the Goku and Superman fight. But when Zegram appeared and seemingly killed Nathanyl is also a contender. (his entrance scared the hell out of Nathanyl) Or maybe when Vuxo became his final form and said his little quote to Axel. Axel said "You will crumble before the power of the Gods". Vuxo's response was "HA"! "I fight for my son, I fight for my wife". "And now I know for sure that today, I become THE ELDER GOD"! That was a HS moment due to how Vuxo said it with ZERO fear.(Axel seriously had the power of the gods then) But the final contender is when Ridley and Bahamut fought and Bahamut impaled Ridley through all 4 limbs and head. But Ridley STILL didn't give up. Sure, it was in vain because he lost anyway. But hey, almost anyone else would have given up. Earning Ridley the Award of Determination and 3rd place for HS moments. So I'll place it like this: 4th-Zegram killing Nathanyl. 3rd-Ridley's determination. 2nd-Nick and Vuxo's fusion. 1st-Vuxo's Quote to Axel. Best Stalemate This one has to go to Lunari and Rosa's first fight. That fight may have taken place on a random beach. But the fight was awesome. This fight went back and forth for pretty much the entire time. Untill finally, Lunari got the advantage. But she failed to finish it when she did have the advantage. So it led to Rosa getting a lucky shot that ended the battle for both of them. I give it to this one since it was an even fight that really could have gone either way. Category:Award Ceremonies Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights